warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Sonicor
| image = CrpAirPistolArray.png | mastery level = 2 | slot = Secondary | type = | trigger = Semi-Auto | projectile speed = ~30 m/s | noise level = Alarming | rate of fire = 1.25 | accuracy = 100.0 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 15 | max ammo = 150 | reload = 3.0 | physical damage = 50.0 | impact damage = 50.0 | puncture damage = | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | stat proc = 0.0 | aoe physical damage = 150.0 | aoe impact damage = 150.0 | aoe stat proc = 25.0 | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} The Sonicor is a Corpus wrist-mounted pistol utilizing sonic blasts to knock around enemies, making it adept at crowd control. Characteristics This weapon deals pure damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against shields. *Ammo-efficient. *Large 5 meter area of effect damage on impact and after its 15 meters of travel distance. **Area of effect can hit enemies through solid objects due to innate punch-through. *Reflects when in contact with surface. *Explosions have a high status chance of about 25%. The UI's values refer to direct impact with the projectile. *Guaranteed knockback against enemies; most are ragdolled and launched. *Has a polarity slot. *Affected by Ivara's Navigator Disadvantages *Projectile has travel time. *The projectile's maximum range is limited to 15 m, without using Lethal Momentum. *Slow rate of fire. *Slow reload speed. *Direct impacts from the projectile itself cannot proc. *No or damage – less effective against health and armor. ** deals 25% less damage to flesh, further limiting its effectiveness against health unless modded accordingly. Notes *The Sonicor fires a projectile that explodes upon proximity with an enemy, dealing damage and violently knocking back any enemies within a 5''' meter radius. The projectile will also explode once it has reached its maximum range of '''15 meters. **The enemy detection area for the proximity detonation is a 3-meter-radius circle perpendicular to the path of flight. **The projectile will bounce if it hits a solid environmental surface or object. **Projectile has a limited flight time, and thus range can be extended with Lethal Momentum, by making the projectile fly further in the time frame before automatic detonation. **Likewise, Zephyr's augment mod Jet Stream can double the flight time. *Despite its listed status chance of 0%, the Sonicor has a high chance of dealing proc on hit. **The area of effect can also inflict other status types, however has a low chance. *While listed as alarming, the Sonicor's explosion is completely silent. The main projectile, however, has inconsistent noise levels upon directly hitting an object or enemy. Therefore, for stealth play, it is advisable to shoot beside the enemy, letting the explosion do the damage, instead of directly shooting at them. **If an enemy is killed while in the line of sight of another enemy, they will not be alerted given that the explosion deals the killing blow. *Projectiles can pass through Arctic Eximus Snow Globes. *Enemies retain their previous alertness level while ragdolled by Sonicor shots, and will thereafter be alerted after standing up. **If followed up with another killing shot from the weapon while ragdolled, the kill is considered stealthy, granting a Stealth Kill Affinity Bonus. *AoE explosion deals more damage than listed in the UI; damage listed refers to the actual projectile if it impacts an enemy. The explosion deals 150 impact damage that decreases the further away the user is from the target. Tips * Pummel works perfectly on the Sonicor due to it dealing pure damage. * Due to damage dealing 25% less to the flesh of Corpus and Grineer enemies, elemental damage that has a bonus against their health is highly recommended, such as for the Corpus and or for the Grineer. * Modding the Sonicor with damage can cause enemies to fly wildly around the map and even outside the map boundaries, effectively killing them in maps with outdoor areas. * The projectile will explode at 15 meters; this can be used to damage enemies behind cover by aiming above the cover. * The projectile creates a launching explosion when it bounces off terrain, not just when it hits an enemy or reaches its maximum range. At close range, a shot angled down at the floor can launch the target into the air and then bounce up to detonate next to them mid-flight, effectively hitting them twice. * Ivara's navigator ability can be used to give Sonicor's projectile unlimited range. This will however cause the projectile to only explode upon contact with an enemy and will bounce vertically when bounced off the floor. Trivia * The Sonicor is the second weapon in Warframe to have a listed status chance of 0%, with the Stug being the first. **Regardless, both weapons can inflict status effects. *The Sonicor is the first weapon ingame to have only a single physical damage type, i.e. not an elemental or combined element, as its base damage. *The Sonicor is the first wrist-mounted secondary that is not a continuous fire weapon such as the Gammacor or the Atomos. Media SonicorCodex.png|Sonicor in Codex. Warframe - The Jordas Precept - Highlights Update 17.5 Warframe Sonicor Setup Guide 6x Forma (U17.8) SUPER SONICOR SUPREME BUILD 4 forma - update 17.9 Warframe